A legfeketébb bárány
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Ludwig nemes a XIX. század végén. Nem éppen úgy mennek a dolgai, ahogy szeretné. A nagyapja halála kapcsán pedig kiderül, hogy pláne nem úgy fognak menni, ahogy ő azt eredetileg tervezte.


**A legfeketébb bárány**

Kiszellőztethetetlen belső helyiség volt ez, egy rossz nevű kocsma hátsó taktusában. Ludwig torkát kaparta a szivarok és pipák füstje. Ő maga nem dohányzott, nem tudta elviselni, ezzel még egy pontot adott a férfitársaságnak, amiért gyűlölhették.

Aznap csak jól akarta érezni magát. Nem akart nyerni, nem akarta látni, hogyan huny ki a tekintetekben a remény, vagy éppen hogyan lobban fel a harag. Ezért jött ide, ki a külvárosba, hátha nem ismeri senki. De alig lépett be a kártyaasztalokkal telezsúfolt hátsó szobába, máris látta a lebiggyedő ajkakat, a félrekapott tekinteteket. Hiába igyekeztek, hiúzfüle volt, kihallotta az általános sustorgásból az undorodó _Beilschmidt_ szót. És mivel a tulaj nem állt fel azonnal, hogy kiutasítsa – hogy is tehette volna, igaz, hogy csak kisnemes, de még mindig messze rangosabb, mint bárki ebben a válogatott társaságban! –, azonnal a tarokkasztal felé vette az útját.

A kocsma embere ismerte a cinkelt paklit, mint a tenyerét, a negyedik körben azonban már izzadt, mint a ló. Ludwig tapasztalt szeme hamar rátalált a kártyák ismertetőjeleire, a memóriája pedig elég jó volt ahhoz, hogy a második kör végére ismerje a paklit legalább olyan jól, mint az a pasas. A kilencedik körre a kocsmai fazon is megértette, hogy lehet akármilyen a leosztás, akárki lehet Ludwig partnere, az ő csapata nyerni fog.

A tizedik körben ő volt az osztó. Azon gondolkodott, mennyire csaljon, mennyire húzza le ezeket az embereket, mikor nem is a kártyaszoba kidobója, de az első helyiség csaposa lépett oda hozzá reszkető tagokkal.

– Herr Beilschmidt?

– Mit akar?

– Elnézését kérem, uram, igazán nem akarok alkalmatlankodni…

– Mondja már!

– Egy küldönc keresi uraságodat. Bocsánat.

Mintha legalább báró vagy vikomt lenne!

Lecsapta a paklit és felállt. Mikor felmarkolta a széke hátuljáról a kabátját, megütötte a fülét a _buzeráns_ szó. Megreccsent a kezében a vászon, de moderálta magát. Ha a nevét tudják, akkor a történetét is ismerik. Igazán hozzászokhatna már.

Felmarkolta szerény nyereményét és a csapos nyomában elhagyta a szobát. Mélyet szippantott a csehó levegőjéből, mely ugyan izzadtság- és vizeletszagú volt, de legalább látta az embereket az olcsó faggyúgyertyák csekély fényében, nem terjengett szivar- és pipafüst a mennyezet alatt méter vastagságban.

Kinyalt küldönc támasztotta a pultot, vágyakozva nézte a sarokban söröző melósokat. A csaposnak úgy kellett megérintenie a vállát, hogy végre rájuk figyeljen. A pasas nemtörődöm módon felé fordult, meglátta Ludwigot és felcsillant a szeme.

– Beilschmidt?

– Én volnék.

– Na végre! – lökte magát egyenesbe. – Már vagy fél napja kajtatok maga után.

A belső zsebéből kotorta elő a már jócskán meggyűrődött írást. Ludwig egyetlen mozdulattal feltépte és átvette a gyertyát, melyet a csapos remegő kézzel nyújtott felé. Tucatnyomat volt, hivatalos írás. A plébános igazán kitette magát, amikor a nagyapja nevét felírta a pontozott helyre.

Számított rá, hogy ez csakhamar bekövetkezik. Az öreg már régóta beteg volt, minden télen kiújult a csúza, egyre többet köhögött és egyre inkább hangzott hörgésnek a beszéde, ahogy szép lassan megtelt vízzel a tüdeje. Rég volt már, hogy utoljára beszéltek. Hosszú ideje az egyetlen kapcsolat közöttük a negyedéves járadék volt, mely mindig napra pontosan érkezett meg hozzá.

Régebben remélte, hogy amikor a kezébe kapja ezt az iratot, akkor lesz mellette egy búcsúlevél az öregtől, hogy megbocsát neki. Esetleg egy régen eltitkolt írás az apjától vagy az anyjától. Még abban is képes volt reménykedni, hogy szomorú lesz és elfacsarodik a szíve. Eszébe jutnak majd a gondtalan gyermekévek, mikor a nagyapja a térdén vagy a vállán lovagoltatta és megmutatta neki az apja egyenruháját, ezredszerre is elmesélve, milyen bátran vonult hadba a fia azért, hogy a királyuk minden németek császára legyen. Mesélt arról is, amikor még ő szolgálta a porosz koronát, vagy amikor az ő apja, az apjának az apja, és mindenki, ameddig csak a családfa és az őseitől hagyományozott történetek alapján emlékezett.

Ehelyett csak szégyent érzett. Szégyent azért, mert egy pillanatra megörült, elvégre ez az írás azt is jelenti, hogy ő, a Beilschmidt-vagyon örököse, végre kiemelkedhet ebből a posványból. Hazamegy szépen a birtokra, bezárkózik és sajnáltatja magát élete végéig. A berlini hitelezőit vagy kifizeti, vagy nem. Végre nem kártyázásból kell előteremtenie a heti kosztpénzt.

Megköszönte a küldönc fáradozását, félbeszakítva a férfi végeérhetetlen történetét arról, hogyan kellett félinformációk és zavaros történetek nyomán végigkutatnia utána Berlin valamennyi szerencsejáték-barlangját. Borravaló nélkül hagyta ott a férfit és vágott neki a sötét, hűvös éjszakának. Az öröme felett érzett szégyenkezés féregként rágta a szívét.

A nagyapja, Aldrich Beilschmidt, köztiszteletben álló személy volt odahaza. Rendszeresen tartott összejöveteleket a környék nemesei számára, akkor is, ha ő maga visszahúzódó személyiség volt. A földjein élőkkel jóságos volt, bizonyos mértékig még türelmes is tudott lenni a bérlőivel. Miután kipattant az a bizonyos… _incidens_ Ludwigról, megkettőzte erőfeszítéseit a környék fellendítésére. Ludwig számát sem tudta már, hány vállalkozás köszönhette a létrejöttét és a veszteséges kezdeti időszak túlélését a nagyapja pénzének. Még jobban szégyenkezett, mikor felötlött benne a gondolat, hogy vajon maradt-e még valami az örökségéből, vagy az öreg elherdált mindent, nehogy az unokája rátegye a kezét.

Közepes méretű temetés volt. Talán az egyetlen, Ludwig számára szokatlan pont az volt, hogy az öregapja bérlői eljöttek a temetésre részvétet nyilvánítani. Némán sorakoztak, a nemesektől és a városi népségtől valamivel távolabb, tisztelettel lehajtott fejjel, némán. Nem álltak neki sustorogni, mint az néhány nemes pártában maradt lányának eszébe jutott.

– Nézd! Nem ő az örökös?

– Ki van csukva, kedvesem, ilyen jóképű férfi nem lehet szodomita.

Vagy megüti vagy jól megrázza őket. A vénkisasszonyokat csak az mentette meg, hogy a templomban köröző kispapok közül az egyik rájuk szólt, hogy viselkedjenek már. Csak annyira hajtotta le a fejét, hogy a cilindere ne pottyanhasson le. Jobb kézzel keményen markolta a sétapálcája gombját, bal kezével a jobbjára szorított. Átkozta magát, amiért a koporsó leengedése közben is csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy istennek legyen hála, amiért az öreg végre meghalt és nem kell belépnie a seregbe.

A jó modor azt diktálta volna, hogy a temetés után tor is legyen a halott házában. Mivel a kúria mérföldekre volt a családi kriptának helyet adó temetőtől, Ludwig bérbe vette a polgármesteri hivatal egyik termét, oda szervezett egy kisebb összejövetelt. Nem vitte túlzásba, étel alig volt, ital csak egy koccintásnyi, a sarokban háromtagú vonós társaság játszott lassú zenét. Nem érezte magát elég erősnek ahhoz, hogy hosszabb ideig elviselje a sanda pillantásokat és elsuttogott megjegyzéseket. Így is túl sok emberrel fogott kezet, túl sok hölgynek hajtott fejet, túl sokszor mondta el, hogy _a nagyapám jó ember volt_.

Mégis, ha őszinte akart lenni, akkor két személyt várt. A harmadikat csak remélte, hogy jön, de annak a reménynek még gondolatban sem mert hangot adni, az ő alakja csak a szívében rezgett. Helyette a nagyapja római cimborájának arcát kutatta, a férfiét, akivel a nagyapja oly sokat vendégeskedett egymásnál, mikor Ludwig még gyerek volt. Az olaszt viszont nem látta, nem is értette, mit képzelt magáról. A halál időpontjától számított egy héten belül tartották a temetést, és Ludwig így is az utolsó pillanatban állt neki szervezkedni. Ennyi idő alatt csoda, ha eljutott Rómába a hír.

A másik arc természetesen az ügyvédé volt. A pasasról Ludwig gyerekkorában azt tartotta, hogy vámpír, mert évente csak egyszer látta és a férfi mindig ugyanúgy nézett ki. Jóformán azonnal kiszúrta a férfit a tömegben – a bordó kabátja vonzotta a tekintetet. Antonin Popescu visszaintett és vigyorgott. Ludwigot a hideg rázta ki, mert a férfi még fiatalabbnak is tűnt, mint mikor utoljára látta.

Mikor végre-valahára távoztak a vendégek, Ludwig odalépett az ügyvédhez.

– Elárulja majd egy nap a fiatalság receptjét? – kérdezte humortalan hangon.

– Hogyne – nevetett a férfi. – Apámnak az volt a végső trükkje, hogy hajszálpontosan ugyanúgy nézek ki, mint ő. Vladimir Popescu, szolgálatára.

Zavarba hozta a tévedés. Vladimir csak legyintett, hogy nagyon sok emberrel előfordult már ez, és maga is kezdi rossz ötletnek tartani, hogy az apja védjegyévé vált vörös kabátban végzi a munkáját.

– Amúgy örök hálám, amiért eljár az örökséggel kapcsolatban, bevallom, nem sok kedvem van így ősz végén vidékre utazni. Még a végén a nyakamba szakad a hó és ott ragadok.

– Parancsol? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Ludwig.

Vladimir lelkesedése alábbhagyott.

– Ugye nem akarja, hogy magával menjek?

– De hová?

– Hát Kelet-Poroszországba!

– Mi a fészkes fenéért mennék én Kelet-Poroszországba?

Vladimir pár egyszerű szóban elmondta. Ludwig úgy érezte, összeomlik körülötte a világ.

Később nem emlékezett rá, hogyan vagy mikor ért vissza a kúriába. Mikor kezdett el egy szál mécsessel fel-alá mászkálni a házban, végignézve a felmenőiről készült festményeket, melyen a férfiak mind-mind tiszti egyenruhában feszítettek. A szüleiről készült kép alatt megállt. Hosszan bámult fel rájuk.

– Olyan nehéz lett volna elmesélni, hogy van egy bátyám? – kérdezte halkan.

A suttogása végigvisszhangzott a néma házon. Azon a házon, ami várakozásai ellenére nem lett az övé. A birtok és a vele járó cím, a vagyon, mind-mind egy ismeretlen fivér ölébe hulltak, akit Ludwig nem is látott soha.

_Végső akaratomban szeretném a világ tudomására hozni, hogy birtokaimat, minden ingó- és ingatlanvagyonomat, részvényeimet és kötvényeimet, illetve minden, azok után kamatként járó pénzt elsőszülött unokámra hagyok, Isten akarata és a családom hagyományai szerint._

Lehet, hogy az öreg nem is tudott róla. Vladimir viszont igen, jól Ludwig orra alá nyomott egy anyakönyvi kivonatot, mely _Gilbert Maria Beilschmidt_ névre szólt és mintegy hat évvel korábbra keltezték, mint a sajátját.

A házban tett sétája utolsó állomása a könyvárszoba volt, ahol a nagyapja a családi Bibliát tartotta. Lutheránus, annak rendje és módja szerint. Majdnem tíz kiló, a papírlapok repedezettek. Tilos volt hozzáérnie, mert az ezerhatszázas években nyomtatott könyv érték volt. Ennek a hátuljába vezették fel a születéseket és a halálozásokat, mint valami paraszti család. Nagyapa csak mesélt erről, megsimogatta a könyv gerincét, de Ludwig soha nem érzett rá késztetést, hogy levegye. Ha az őseit akarta látni, csak végignézte a festményeket, vagy a szőttest az ebédlőben, melynek az ő szülei voltak a végén. Nagyapa azt mondta, hogy akkor kell felfejteni az alsó rojtsort és továbbszőni, mikor Ludwig megházasodik és megszületnek a gyermekei.

_Azután_ az incidens után soha nem beszélt róla többet.

Óvatosan lefektette a Bibliát a könyvtárszoba asztalára. Felnyitotta a könyvet, és az első fedlapon apró betűkkel, változó tintaszínnel ott találta a felmenőit ezerhatszáztól ezernyolcszáznegyvenig. Férfiak és nők vegyesen, elhalt gyerekek, kiházasított nők mögött kérdőjelek a halál dátumának helyén. A hátsó borító ugyanez volt. Az utolsó helyeken szerepelt a nagyapja, Aldrich. Alatta az öt gyermeke, akik közül egyedül Emmerich érte meg a felnőttkort, hogy aztán elessen a német egységért vívott háborúban. Ludwig soha nem találkozott vele: az apja már halott volt, mikor ő a világra jött. Az anyja, aki a születése után nem sokkal öngyilkos lett, nem szerepelt a névsorban, lévén, hogy ő nem született Beilschmidt volt.

Tompán meredt a papírra. Emmerich Friedrich Beilschmidt és Ludwig Aldrich Beilschmidt neve között ott virított Gilbert Maria neve, mint valami gúnydal, felemelt középső ujj, lesújtó kalapács, mely darabokra töri Ludwig reményeit. És a neve mögött nem szerepelt halálozási dátum. Miért is lett volna.

Ha már felnyitotta a könyvet, beírta a nagyapjáét. A kész évszám szomorúnak tűnt, de nem Ludwigét tükrözte, inkább az öregét. Szomorúság afelett, hogy tovább élt, mint a fia.

Nem tudott aludni az éjjel. Miután meggyőződött arról, hogy a bátyja nem csak kitaláció, folytatta a házban kóborlást. Sietősen szedte a lábát, mintha űzött vad lenne. Újra és újra bejárta az emeleteket, benyitott minden szobába. Az idővel kialudt mécsest letette egy komódra és onnantól kezdve jóformán vakon botorkált.

A hajnal karikás szemekkel érte, a hideg szél ellen felhajtott gallérral, egyik kezében a sétapálcát, másikban a bőrönd fogantyúját szorongatva. A ház idősödő személyzetének meghagyta, hogy viseljenek gondot a házra, míg vissza nem tér, ő maga pedig útnak indult Kelet-Poroszországba.

A vonaton ülve háromszor is meggondolta magát és vissza akart fordulni. Mit is mondhatna ennek az ismeretlennek? Betoppan az otthonába és csak úgy… üdv, az öcséd vagyok és nem is tudtam róla, hogy létezel? Vagy csak gratulál neki az örökségéhez. A fene se tudja. Az is lehet, hogy azért nem látta soha a bátyját, mert ő csatlakozott a katonasághoz, amit Ludwig annyira gyűlölt.

Végül arra jutott, hogy megnézi magának ezt a fivért és látvány alapján majd eldönti, hogy az első vagy a második verziót fogja alkalmazni. Ha katona, akkor vendégül láttatja magát egy keveset, esetleg lenyúlja a gyertyatartókat és lelép. Ha nem az, akkor gátlástalanul kölcsönkér. Jó tervnek tűnt.

És mindkettő dugába dőlt, mikor az állomásról bérkocsival kivitette magát a címre és kúria helyett egy kórházat talált. Vagy szanatóriumot. Lényegtelen. Ápolókat és orvosokat látott, míg átsétált az előkerten a bejárathoz. A kérdés már csak az volt, hogy tuberkulózis gyógyítására hozták létre ezt a helyet, vagy nem?

Egy nővér szúrta ki, hogy nem tartozik a kórház lakói és dolgozói közé. Kedves mosollyal lépett oda hozzá.

– Üdvözlöm! Segíthetek valamiben?

– Hogyne, kérem… egy üh, bentlakójukról érdeklődnék. Azt hiszem.

– Azt hiszi? – rándult fölfelé a nő ajka.

Még soha nem volt olyan, hogy így a szeme közé nevettek volna. Jól megnézte magának a húszas évei közepén járó nőt, aki ledér módon kibontott hajjal járt.

Megerősítette magát és a kártyaasztalnál használt acélos hangját vetette be:

– Gilbert Beilschmidtet keresem.

– Oh, csak nem látogatóba jött? – csillant fel a nő szeme. – Gilbó nagyon szereti a vendégeket.

Nem tudta, mit feleljen. Lehet, hogy a bátyja nem is TBC-s, hanem agyalágyult? E mellett szólt, hogy látott egy másik ápolót, aki kézen fogva kísért egy teljesen hétköznapi ruhába öltözött férfit az udvaron. Vagy valami születési rendellenesség lesz, elvégre a Beilschmidt családban a Ludwig, Aldrich, Friedrich és Emmerich nevek követték egymást tetszőleges sorrendben. Az elsőszülöttek a hagyományok szerint nemtől függetlenül vitték tovább a Maria nevet, de soha egyetlen Gilbertet se látott a családfán.

Már nem is tudta, pontosan mit is keres itt. Szó nélkül követte a nővért, aki fürge léptekkel megindult befelé.

– Ma megmakacsolta magát, hogy nem akar sétálni – újságolta. – Kitalálta, hogy hatalmassága a szobájában fog ücsörögni egész nap. Azt nem tudom, hogy sikerült-e döntést hoznia Corelli és Rameau között, de ezt majd megkérdezheti tőle maga.

Agyalágyult. Ez lesz az.

Ludwig mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Akkor csak rá kell vennie valahogyan, hogy olvasható módon aláírjon egy vagyonátruházási szerződést, vagy kiállíttat az orvosával egy papírt, hogy Gilbert nincs tudatában önmagának és minden meg van oldva. Mintha nem is lett volna ez a kis malőr.

Az egyik szobában zeneterápia lehetett, odabentről ugyanis fuvolaszót hallott. A világ minden megdöbbenésével meredt az ápolónőre, mikor ő a legtermészetesebb mozdulattal bekopogott. A fuvola rögvest elhallgatott. A nő benyitott. Ludwig, még mindig mélyen megbotránkozva, követte.

Nem zeneterembe, hanem egy átlagos méretű lakószobába lépett be. Mindkét ablak a kertre nézett, az egyik alatt egy asztal volt, rajta széthányt papírokkal. A könnyű thonet szék az asztalnak a hátát mutatta, hogy a rajta ülő Gilbert Maria Beilschmidt lássa a kottaállványt.

Ludwig megtorpant a küszöbön. Megálljt parancsolt neki a rászegeződő, gyanakvó, vörös szempár. El kellett telnie egy hosszú pillanatnak ahhoz, hogy ezen túltegye magát és észrevegye, a másik ingre-gatyára vetkőzve, zokniban ül. A zavara erősödött.

– Bicsi-bocsi, hogy megzavarom fennkölt magányod – hajolt meg férfimódra az ápolónő. – Látogatód van. Az úr… hoppá. Elfelejtettem a nevét, vagy meg se kérdeztem?

– Utóbbi – dörmögte. A legkevésbé sem agyalágyultnak tűnő bátyjára nézett és levette a kalapját. – Ludwig Beilschmidt.

– Ah – emelte fel a fejét Gilbert.

– Ó – adott hangot meglepetésének az ápolónő is. – Tényleg. Hasonlítotok.

– Tessék? – prüszkölt Gilbert.

A nő nem zavartatta magát.

– Egyforma az orrotok. – Megkérte Ludwigot, hogy fordítsa oldalra a fejét. – Gilbó, a te arcod egy kicsit keskenyebb, de szerintem hátranyalt a hajjal egészen egyformák lesztek.

Gilbert túljátszott szörnyülködéssel kapott a szélrózsa minden irányába meredő hajkoronájához. Az ápolónő konkrétan kiröhögte.

– Na jó, Ela, eleget szórakoztál rajtam mára! Sicc.

– Mi vagyok én, macska?

Kihívó mozdulattal dobta a kezét a csípőjére. Gilbert a fejét csóválva felállt, letette a fuvoláját és hessegette a nőt, mint egy legyet. Közben belelépett a cipőjébe.

– Ha ki akarsz menni, akkor melegen öltözz, elég csípős időnk van – figyelmeztette Ela.

– Hatalmasságom úgy öltözik, ahogy jónak látja! – mordult fel. – Ha fázik a seggem, akkor majd bejövök.

Ela széttárt karral engedett neki. Ludwig félreállt, hogy a nő ki tudjon menni. Összerezzent, mikor az ajtó hangosan becsapódott.

Gilbert gyors mozdulatokkal kötötte meg a nyakkendőjét és bújt bele a mellényébe.

– Tényleg hideg van?

– Őszhöz képest hűvös, de nem vészes.

– Úgy beszélsz, mint egy berlini.

– Te meg úgy, mint egy porosz – rántotta meg a vállát. – Berlinben élek. Vagyis éltem. Mindegy.

Gilbert kérdőn nézett rá, de Ludwig legyintett. Gilbert nem erőltette. Gyorsan zakót, majd kabátot húzott, végül a fogasra akasztott kalap felé nyúlt… és levette mellőle a füles sapkát.

– Idebenn mindenki hallgatózik – panaszolta. – Szóval javasolnék egy kertet. Nem mintha ott nem hallgatózna mindenki, de egy kicsit több esélyünk van magunkban lenni. Jössz?

Ha nem akart volna menni, talán már öltözködés közben jelezte volna az igényét. Talán. Úgy emlékezett, hogy egyszer régen magabiztosnak tartotta magát. Talán sosem látott fivérek mellett lehet egy kicsit mulya.

Az őszi esőtől a fű kizöldült, csak a lehullott falevelek halmai sárgálltak rajta. Gilbert határozottan indult meg az apró kaviccsal felszórt sétányon, azon az úton, mely a kert végébe vezetett.

– Arra vannak az üvegházak. Arra a fűszerkert, arra meg a szőlő. Arra lehet lemenni a tóhoz, de a csónakház a túloldalon van, és engem nem engednek evezni, miután a csatornán lementem a folyóig.

– Miért baj az?

– Egy idő után az ember a falra mászik a bezártságtól – rántotta meg a vállát. – Próbáltam már mindenhogy meglógni, de mindig elkapnak, fene a jó dolgukat.

Ludwig lépteinek ritmusa megtört. Nem beteg, fogoly.

– És, mi szél hozott erre ezen a remek napon? Viccen kívül, tényleg remek, múlt héten szakadt az eső. Majd vigyázz a pocsolyákkal.

Valahogy neki kéne kezdeni. Ludwigban felrémlett, hogy még a vonaton előre kitalálta, hogy mit fog mondani. Milyen kár, hogy mindent elfelejtett!

– Nagyapa meghalt.

– Küldtek róla táviratot. Ela azt mondta, hogy ápolói kísérettel még a temetésre is elmehetek, de nem volt hozzá sok kedvem. Bocs.

– Az ügyvéd örült volna neki.

– Milyen ügyvéd?

– A hagyatéki eljárást kezelő ügyvéd.

– Minek? Te ott voltál.

– Nagyapa viszont mindenét terád hagyta, és én nem járhatok el a te nevedben.

Ludwig nem nézett Gilbertre, miközben ezt mondta, ezért nem is vette észre azonnal, hogy a másik egy ponton megtorpant. Visszafordult felé, hogy meglássa a hitetlenség festeni való ábrázatát.

– Hogy nagyapa _mit_ csinált?

– Téged nevezett meg egyedüli örökösként – ismételte Ludwig. Csak miután kimondta, vette észre, hogy a hangjában nyoma sincs keserűségnek.

Gilbert szaporán pislogott néhányat.

– Rendben, ez… váratlanul ért.

– Miért is? Te vagy az elsőszülött.

– Igen, emellett az elmúlt húsz évben be voltam zárva ide! – Két kézzel mutatott a csinos épületre. – Tudod, kik vannak itt? Szenilis vénemberek, agyhalott idióták, rebegő hülyék és néhány hadirokkant. Életem legszebb húsz éve volt, komolyan.

Ludwig gyors fejszámolást végzett. Gilbert akkor került volna ide, mikor ő három éves volt? Akkor nem kéne már emlékeznie rá?

– Szóval, maradjunk annyiban, hogy ez egy szar vicc volt. Kapsz még egy lehetőséget, hogy eláruld, miért is jöttél.

– Ezért jöttem.

Gilbert pillantása megkeményedett.

– Tudod kivel szórakozz! – sziszegte. Sarkon fordult és megindult vissza. – Tudod, merre van a kijárat.

– Várj! – kiáltott utána. – Komolyan beszélek!

Gilbert válaszra sem méltatta. Gyorsan sétált, mégis sietség nélkül, megnyújtott léptekkel, a sarkát erősen a kavicsokba vágva. Ludwig megtorpant és nézte, csak nézte, ahogy a bátyja elsétál; a nagyapja katonás, ideges lépteit látta maga előtt. A szíve mélyén élő féreg suttogni kezdett: _látod, a véretekben van a harc, ő sosem látott háborút, mégis minden lépése egy hadüzenet._

Vajon ő is így jár?

Gilbert nem nézett vissza. Bevágta maga után az ajtót.

Ludwig beszívta a kellemesen hűvös levegőt. Hátat fordított az épületnek és folytatta a sétát, egészen az ösvény végéig. Körbesétált egy hervadt tövekkel teli kertet, szórakozottan tépett néhány levelet egy drabális rozmaringbokorról, és azokat morzsolgatva bóklászott.

Várt.

Ha Gilbert igazi Beilschmidt… márpedig a járása, az éles pillantása, a dacosan felszegett álla mind-mind a nagyapjára emlékeztette Ludwigot, akkor időt kell neki hagyni. Ha igezi Beilschmidt, akkor gyorsan dühbe gurul, de annál is gyorsabban megnyugszik és visszasüllyed a sztoikus szemlélődésbe. Persze lehet, hogy nem kellene ilyen komoly következtetéseket levonnia az első ismeretség és mintegy tíz percnyi közös séta után, de nem tudott magán segíteni. Meg akarta jósolni a másik lépéseit. Azon kapta magát, hogy úgy gondolkodik, mint a kártyaasztalnál: mérlegeli az ellenfelét, végiggondolja, hogy milyen kártyákat játszhatnak ki egymás ellen.

A nagyapja erre mindig azt mondta, hogy szerencsejátékra pazarolja az istenadta haditechnikai képességeit.

Bő három óra elteltével, mikor már egészen elzsibbadt a lába a sok sétától és a kellemes hűvös kényelmetlenül hideggé lett, úgy döntött, eljött az idő, most már bemehet. Vagy beszélnek, vagy csak megmelegszik egy kicsit, összeszedi a bőröndjét és irány vissza Berlinbe. Arra nem volt hajlandó gondolni, hogy utóbbi esetben mit fog csinálni.

Felszökött a szemöldöke, mikor a széles ösvényre kilépve meglátta Gilbertet az épület felől közeledni.

Felhúzta a vállait, a szemöldökét összevonta, vékony ajkait még vékonyabbra préselte. Vagy duzzogott, vagy nem tetszett neki a hideg.

– Hol tartottam? – torpant meg előtte a bátyja.

Lenézett rá. Nem szólt, gondolkodott, miről is beszélgettek, mielőtt Gilbert faképnél hagyta. A hallgatás nem tetszett a fivérének, a vörös szemek összeszűkültek.

– Ott, hogy van valahol egy csónakház.

– Tényleg.

Gilbert elsétált mellette. Jobb ötlete nem lévén, Ludwig követte. Hallgatta a másik reszelős hangját, ahogy rámutat egy-egy levelét vesztett növényre és megnevezi azt. Időnként belekezdett egy történetbe, de pár mondat után mindig a nyelvére harapott és visszatért a látvány ismertetéséhez.

Ludwig nem tudta, mit mondjon. A nagyapja soha nem jött vissza hozzá egy vita után. Az felér egy néma bocsánatkéréssel vagy a hiba beismerésével, márpedig Aldrich olyat soha nem tett volna.

– Összefagytál már? – kérdezte hirtelen Gilbert.

– Mondhatni. – A pár órányi önkéntes némaságtól neki is olyan reszelős lett a hangja, mint Gilbertnek.

– Menjünk be – indítványozta. – Megkérem Elát, hogy csináljon nekünk valami italt. Kávé, tea?

Az órájára pillantott. Már jócskán túl voltak az uzsonnaidőn, ha most iszik egy kávét, akkor éjszaka égni fog a gyomra. Ki gondolta volna, hogy ilyen fiatalon ilyen öreges problémái lesznek… Öt évvel ezelőtt még halhatatlannak hitte magát.

– Legyen tea.

– Egy tea rendel.

Némán ballagtak vissza az épületbe. Gilbert végül nem a leengedett hajú ápolót kérte meg, hanem egy másik, tipikusan szláv arcú férfit, aki kényeskedve jelentette ki, hogy nem hajlandó Gilbert szobájáig „zsonglőrködni" egy tálca forró löttyel, amit bármikor valaki nyakába önthet, kénytelenek lesznek beérni az első emeleti szalonnal. Gilbert akadékoskodott egy kicsit, de gyorsan ráhagyta.

– Nem tudom, mit vétettem, amiért Feliks mindig mindenbe beleköt, de igazán abbahagyhatná – dohogott.

Követte Gilbertet a szalonba. Helyet foglalt az egyik díszes karosszékben és vágyakozva pillantott a sarokban álló kályha felé, ami azonban hidegen csillogott a szoba nyugati ablakain át besütő napfényben.

– Szóval. – Gilbert leült vele szemben, és térdeire támasztott könyökkel, az összeérintett ujjbegyei fölül vetett rá szúrós pillantást. – Miért most jöttél? Miért nem a temetés előtt?

– A temetés után tudtam meg, hogy egyáltalán létezel.

– Parancsolsz?

– Azt hittem, egyke vagyok. Az ügyvéd cáfolta meg ezt a hitemet, mikor a kezembe nyomta az öreg végrendeletét, benne azzal, hogy mindenét az elsőszülött unokájára hagyja, ezt pedig a te anyakönyvi kivonatod követte. Nem mellesleg megköszönte, hogy intézem a dolgokat én és nem neki kell elbumliznia idáig. Azt hittem, szórakozik velem.

– Jópofa fazonnak tűnik.

– Nekem annyira nem jön be a humora.

Még mindig ott ült a gyanakvás árnya Gilbert arcán. Ludwig nem hibáztatta érte. Szerencsére a papírok, amiket magával hozott, mind a bőröndjében voltak, amit otthagyott Gilbert szobájában. Ezt gyorsan el is mondta neki. Nem sikerült meggyőznie.

Feliks meghozta nekik a teát. Nyelvet öltött Gilbertre, mire ő lehúzta az egyik szemhéját és fintorgott. Ludwig megütközve meredt rájuk. Gilbert nem adott magyarázatot; helyette az est hátralevő részében olyan csekélységek felől érdeklődött, hogy mi a kedvenc könyve vagy tud-e zenélni.

Akár ismerkedésnek is nevezhette volna, próbálkozásnak, hogy bepótolják a kiesett éveket. De Ludwig éppen eleget mozgott az emberek között ahhoz, hogy tudja, senki nem akar ismerkedni csak azért, mert olyan csinos a fizimiskája. Gilbert egészen egyszerűen felmérte őt: térképet rajzolt róla, a vörös szemek igyekeztek kiszúrni a gondosan megfogalmazott válaszokban a hazugságokat. Meg akarta tudni, mik az erősségei és a gyengeségei. Cserébe Ludwig pontosan ugyanezt csinálta.

Harmadjára tette meg a sétát a szanatóriumtól pár kilométerre lévő városka szállodája és az intézet között. Felhajtott gallérral, sietősen lépkedett. A hallba lépve a szanatóriumban a betegek kedvéért gondosan szabályozott huszonhárom fok egészen melegnek érződött. Mire megtette azt a pár lépést a lépcsőig, már az orrát is ki kellett fújnia.

Gilbert minden reggel máshol fogadta. Kezdtek már egy könnyű reggelivel egy kisebb étkezőben, üldögéltek a könyvtárban és tegnap – Ludwig legnagyobb sajnálatára – Gilbert másfél órás sétával indította a napot. A séta végére már nagyon sajnálta, hogy kalapban és nem füles sapkában ment ki.

Ela hunyorgó mosollyal köszöntötte és csicseregve felkísérte Gilbert szobájához.

– Ma kicsit morci – figyelmeztette. – Danzigban leesett a hó és késik a posta, az mindig elrontja a kedvét.

Megköszönte a figyelmeztetést.

Eddig mindössze kétszer járt Gilbert szobájában. Összesítve talán két percet, ha a helyiségben töltött, ebből a második alkalommal csak bejött, felvette a bőröndjét és távozott. Az utóbbi napokban egészen olyan érzése támadt, hogy Gilbert szándékosan tartja távol a szobájától, ezért most azzal kezdte, hogy felmérte a bátyja birodalmát.

Az egyik sarokban egy kályha, a másikban egy cirádás ruhásszekrény állt, mellette a szoba egyetlen komódjával. Mindenhol máshol polcok, polcok végeérhetetlenül, rajtuk könyvekkel, dossziékba fűzött papírokkal. Az éjjeliszekrény feletti polcon fadarabok, kövek, száraz falevelek pihentek, mint máshol a porcelánfigurák. _Mint egy fokkal barátságosabbá tett irattár_ – tűnődött Ludwig, egészen addig míg meg nem látta az ágy feje fölé akasztott képet. Viharfelhők gyülekeztek egy tanya felett, amihez egy patak vezetett. A kies látkép naturalista nyugalmát felforgatta a kép jobb alsó sarkában, a patakparti nádasban hentergő párocska. Ludwig gyorsan elfordult a képtől.

Gilbert a geometrikus mintákkal díszített szőnyeg közepén feküdt, lehunyt szemmel, a kezeit összekulcsolva a hasán pihentette.

– Vendéget hoztam hatalmasságának – mutatott be Ela egy eltúlozott pukedlit.

A bátyja csak fél szemmel sandított rájuk.

– Cipő – recsegte. – Most takarítottam fel.

– Mintha bármikor máskor lenne itt akár egyetlen porszem is – forgatta a szemét Ela. – Feliks még nem végzett az ebédlőben, ide hozom nektek az ebédet, jó?

– Hogy jutott eszébe télen parkettát lakkozni?

– Ha tudnám, talán segítenék neki benne.

Ela betette maga után az ajtót. Gilbert vállai megfeszültek. Ludwig újfent elgondolkodott rajta, hogy Gilbert vajon az ő jelenlétében lesz nyugtalan, vagy Ela teszi nyugodttá.

Készségesen mellényre vetkőzött és a fogas alá tette a cipőjét. Ő értékeli a megfelelő takarítást és tudja, hogy milyen vacak a szolgák után végigmenni valamin, mert ők néha nem értik, hogy mi az a pontosság, amit elvár tőlük.

Elheveredett Gilbert mellett.

– Tizenhét – mondta.

– Mi tizenhét?

– Nekem tizenhét percre van szükségem ahhoz, hogy puccba vágjam a szobámat.

Gilbert érdeklődve felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Még nem gondoltam rá, hogy mérjem az időt. Nem is rossz ötlet.

Mintegy húsz perc csendes heverészés után úgy érezte, ideje kérdeznie.

– Most mit is csinálunk?

– Fedett pályán tartunk ki néz magasabbra-versenyt.

– Ah.

– Meddig maradsz?

– Ameddig szükséges.

– Ameddig ki nem rúglak, vagy ameddig meg nem kapod, amit akarsz?

– Vagy mindkettő. Vagy ameddig fel nem kopik az állam és haza nem kell mennem.

– Most örökölted meg nagyapa vagyonát, azt ne mondd, hogy nincs pénzed.

– Te vagy az örökös, egy szöget se mozdíthatok el a birtokról. Továbbá nem voltam kifejezetten beszélőviszonyban az öreggel az elmúlt néhány évben, és az alapján, hogy mennyire megnőtt az általa támogatott vállalkozások száma, nem kizárt, hogy minden pénzét elherdálta csak azért, hogy nekünk ne maradjon semmi.

Gilbert hümmögött.

– Nem fogod megmondani, hogy a fafejű vén faszari miért haragudott meg rád ennyire, hm?

– Nem.

– Kár. Ha egész életedben be vagy zárva egy házba, akkor egy idő után fél karodat odaadnád egy jó kis pletykáért.

Sántított a mondat, de Ludwig nem tudta megmondani, miért van ilyen érzése.

Az ilyen idillien nyugodalmas pillanatoknak megvan az a különös szokásuk, hogy vonzzák a nyomott témákat. Ludwig bőre viszketett, érezte, hogy ez a csend milyen hívogató. Egészen megkönnyebbült, mikor Gilbert pontot tett a szenvedéssel teli várakozás végére.

– Mik a terveid az elkövetkező időszakra?

Nagyjából ötven perccel később Ludwig a szanatórium folyosóin kerengett, a bajsza alatt átkokat sziszegve.

A jó hír: túl vannak a piszkos anyagiak megtárgyalásán. A rossz: Gilbert nem reagált túl jól, mikor meghallotta, hogy miféle adósságokba verte magát. Annak pláne nem örült, mikor hozzátette, hogy kártyázásból tartotta fenn magát. Meg nem mondja, hogy mi is volt pontosan az a mondat, amit hallva felkapta a vizet, de mire kettőt pislogtak, már javában üvöltöztek egymással. Egyikük sem engedett. Ha jobban belegondol, kicsit olyan volt, mint nagyapával veszekedni.

Ízig-vérig Beilschmidt.

Odakinn már hideg szelek fújtak, a felhők havazást ígértek, nem szívesen ment ki, főleg úgy, hogy a kabátja benn maradt Gilbert szobájában. Tulajdonképpen azzal, hogy dühösen kiviharzott, maga alatt vágta ki a fát. Most vagy visszamegy és elnézést kér a viselkedéséért, vagy itt marad nagyon-nagyon sokáig. Nem kéne. Drágább a szobabérlet, mind a szállodában.

Mindenesetre a maradás per pillanat vonzóbb volt számára.

Már felfedezte a cselédlépcsőket. A combjai már sajogtak a három emeletet felölelő bóklászástól. Eleinte egy menetben felkapaszkodott a legfelső emeletre, ott végigsétált a hosszú folyosón, majd a túloldalt lebaktatott és ugyanez fordítva a földszinten. Ahogy fáradt, már minden emeleten megállt végigsétálni a folyosón. Mivel a lakószobák nem erről a folyosóról nyíltak, nem aggódott, hogy esetleg belefut Gilbertbe. Jobban tette volna.

Előbb torpant meg és hátrált vissza a sarok mögé, minthogy a bátyja észrevette volna. Vagy Ela. Ludwig összevont a szemöldökét. Kidugta a fejét a sarok mögül, hogy biztosan jól látta-e, amit látott.

Nem a szeme csalta meg, Gilbert tényleg a falnak döntötte Elát és azok ketten tényleg szenvedélyesen csókolóztak. Ludwig úgy találta, nincs itt neki semmi keresnivalója. Plusz, ha Ela már van ilyen kedves és lefoglalja Gilbertet, akkor akár be is mehet a szobába a kabátjáért és már itt sincs.

– És a barátod Amerikában? – kérdezte Gilbert, kifulladva.

– Még nem írt vissza. Vagy igen, csak megakadt a levél a hó miatt. Nem olyan egyszerű ám megszervezni valamit, ha egy levélváltás három hónap, tudod?

– Tudom, csak… Csak vacak.

– Semmi baj, mókuska. Mire itt a tavasz, mi rég leléptünk.

– Alig várom.

Lányszöktetés? Mármint fiúszöktetés? Ludwig gyorsan összerakta a képet: meglépnének Amerikába, hogy egy Gilbert-féle albínó nemes együtt lehessen egy egyszerű szobalánnyal.

Ludwig lassan kifújta a levegőt. Azok ketten lányregényekbe illő beszélgetést folytattak, ezerszer is biztosítva egymást lángoló szerelmükről. Már tényleg menni akart, mikor a saját neve ütötte meg a fülét.

– Ludwig nem tud segíteni?

– A pali csak pénzért jött.

– _Pali?_ Az öcséd, nem?

– Őszintén? Fogalmam sincs.

– Azt mondtad, hozott igazolványt.

– Ela, egy igazolványt odafenn megcsinálok egy kiskéssel és némi csirizzel. Egy kis kézügyességgel bárkinek megy.

– Ez egy durva ferdítés, és ezt te is tudod. Egyáltalán, miért nem hiszel neki?

– A családomban mindenki katona. És amikor azt mondom, hogy mindenki, azt úgy értem, hogy egészen addig, amíg vissza tudjuk vezetni a családfámat, a férfiak _mindegyike_ részt vett valamelyik idióta hadjáratban vagy legalább a díszgárdában lóbált egy botot, de hogy egyenruhája volt, az ziher. Kizárt, hogy pont az öcsém legyen kivétel. Főleg akkor, ha nagyapa nevelte fel. És hogyan bizonyítod a büszke családi hovatartozásodat, ha nem a katonai igazolványodat mutatod fel?

– Azt hittem, a testalkatára fogsz hivatkozni.

– Az már csak a pluszpont. Nem mondom, hogy tetemes összegeket fizetnék azért, hogy megnézzem, ahogy Berwalddal birkózik, de… de igen, fizetnék érte.

Ela könnyedén nevetett. Ludwig összeszorított ököllel állt és erőlködött, hogy ne menjen oda és ne rázza meg Gilbertet a vállánál fogva. Ő nem katona. Nem is volt az. Nem akar az lenni.

Visszament a földszintre és leült a lépcső mellett nyíló szalonban. A gondolataiba mélyedve ült és meredt kifelé az ablakon, míg a sugárzó hidegtől át nem fagytak a csontjai, míg az egyik idősebb öregúr tiltakozó hisztériájától csengeni kezdtek a fülei.

Éppen elég idő telt el ahhoz, hogy visszamerészkedjen Gilbert szobájába. Meglepetésére, a helyiség üresen fogadta. Befurakodott lelki szemei elé a kéretlen kép, ahogy a bátyja és a szobalány a folyosón látott meghitt jelenetet zárt ajtók mögött folytatják. Fintorgott, felmarkolta a holmiját és kiviharzott.

Az ölelkező pár képe azonban vele maradt. A hotelszobában darabjaira szedte, újra és újra körüljárta. Megpróbált fogást találni rajta, kibogozni az érzelmek és szándékok hálóját, felismerni a jövőnek azt a leosztását, ami számára a legkedvezőbb lehet.

Sokáig forgolódott az olcsó szoba kopott matracán. Mindegyik rugót érezte; talán ez is hozzátett ahhoz a döntéséhez, hogy ez, ez volt az utolsó nap, amit a városban töltött. Reggel odamegy, tisztelettudóan elköszön, és többet nem is kell látniuk egymást. Talán meghagyja neki a berlini címét, ha Gilbertnek esetleg kedve támad írni neki a következő két hónapban. Utána úgyis kirakják a szűrét.

A bátyja meg kedve szerint megrohadhat itt, vagy leléphet Amerikába. Majd jól leadja otthon a drótot Vladimirnek, hogy nem tart igényt az örökségére. Elmondja, mi és hogyan történt, esetleg írat egy kérvényt a kamarának, hogy ilyenkor mi a teendő. Ha mázlija van, a korona válasza csak az után érkezik meg, hogy ezek ketten már az óceán másik oldalán vannak. Akkor egyéb örökös híján tényleg az övé lenne a birtok.

Természetesen, ha valaha kipattanna a dolog, akkor élete végéig gyanúsítanák, hogy megölte a sosem látott fivérét az örökségért.

Érdekes módon ez a lehetőség egyáltalán nem aggasztotta. Az _incidens_ után már hozzászokott, hogy összesúgott a háta mögött. Eggyel több vagy kevesebb ok, amiért gyűlölik, mit számít?

Szerencsétlen időjárásra virradt. Kora reggel az állomáson tájékoztatták, hogy a vonatok ritkábban járnak a hóhelyzet miatt, amik jönnek, azok is késve, minden rendet mellőzve. Tíz óránál hamarabb ne is számítson semmire, ami innen Königsbergbe viszi, ott pedig az éjszaka frissen esett hó miatt valószínűleg még rosszabb a helyzet.

Fél kézzel, fázósan fogta össze a kabátja gallérját. A másik kezével a bőröndjét markolta, amire nem akartak vigyázni az állomáson, hiába kérte. Azt felajánlották, hogy a jegyét kiállítják, de azt meg ő nem akarta megvenni, majd akkor, amikor végzett a szanatóriumban.

Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy a lelke mélyén még remélte, hogy Gilbert elhiszi neki, hogy rokonok, ad neki valamennyi pénzt és akkor maradhat, míg a vasút átáll a téli menetrendre és normális körülmények között vissza tud jutni Berlinbe. Nagyon mélyen volt ez a remény, annyira eltemetve, hogy ne fájjon, ha mégis megcsalatna.

Ela ugyanolyan széles mosollyal köszöntötte, mint eddig mindig. Ludwig nem tudott nem arra gondolni, hogy milyen pozitúrában látta tegnap. Mégis mit képzel magáról ez a cafka? Gilbert egy régi és nagy nevű nemzetség egyik utolsó leszármazottja! Csak nem képzeli ez a nőcske, hogy felhígíthatja a kék vért!

Ezúttal a zeneszobába kísérték. Gilbert dudorászva ült egy kecses karosszékben és az alacsony dohányzóasztalon rendezgette a kottáit. Felpillantott és köszönt, aztán jobban megnézte magának a bőröndöt.

– Készülsz valahová?

– Berlinbe. – Lehúzta a jobbjáról a kesztyűt. – Búcsúzni jöttem.

Kezet nyújtott. Gilbert a nyitott tenyerébe bámult.

– Ennyi? Idejössz a világ végére, maradsz egy hetet, aztán mész haza, mintha mi sem történt volna?

Összeszorította az állkapcsát.

– Idejöttem a világ végére, mert azt mondták, hogy egy családtagom itt van. Nevezett családtag még mindig úgy bánik velem, mint valami idegennel. Egy hetet voltam itt, mert az öregem gyűlölt és annyi támogatást küldött, amennyi az éhenhaláshoz is kevés. Dolgoznom a rangom miatt lehetetlen, legfeljebb katona lehetnék, de inkább pusztuljak el az éhkopptól egy árokparton, minthogy a véremet adjam egy értelmetlen ügyért.

Gilbert leesett állal bámult rá vissza.

– Ezt nagyapának is így mondtad?

– Nem teljesen – ismerte el. – A lényeget ő is értette.

– Az pedig, hogy nem hiszek neked… bocsásd meg nekem a bizalmatlanság luxusát. Soha életemben nem láttalak korábban. Még csak nem is írtál.

– Soha életemben nem tudtam, hogy létezel – ismételte konokul.

– Mert akkor mégis mire ment volna el a hadiárva-ellátásod, hm?

– A micsodám?

– Hadiárva-ellátás, öcsém. Jó atyánk a császárért vívott dicső harcok során esett el. Az özvegyének és a gyerekeinek kijárt az apanázs.

Erről nem tudott. Ő egész életében azt hitte, hogy az apja meghalt és kész, pont, a nagy Német Császárság szemében elhullott még egy hangya. Ő azt hitte, hogy egy katona halála semmit nem indít meg. Az özvegyek ellátásáról hallott, de az anyja nem sokkal a születése után elhunyt, nem is remélt hát semmit. Ez az érdektelenség sarkalatos pontja volt annak, hogy kamaszévei során a katonaság ellen fordult.

– És mi lett ezzel az apanázzsal?

– Nagyapának, a gyámunknak érkezett ez a pénz. Abból fizette az itteni maradásomat. Miután nagykorúak lettünk, saját zsebből állta, ami meg is látszik a költőpénzemen.

Ludwig összeszorította a kesztyűt a baljában. Ebben volt némi logika.

– Nem számít – csikorogta. – A hazám éppen elég vérét vette a családomnak.

Ezt nem adja. Ez a harag az övé, nem adja. Haragszik Gilbertre és az államra, a katonaságra, Berlinre és az egész emberiségre mindig, örökké. Majd elmegy szerzetesnek. Vagy matróznak, esetleg nevet változtat és kertész lesz Olaszországban.

Alig suhant át a fején a gondolat, már hozott is magával egy mosolygó arcot. Ludwig elhessegette a képet.

– Nézzenek oda, mi jött! – libbent be az ajtón Ela egy köteg levéllel. – A postás azt mondta, hogy a vonatra még azt se mondta volna, hogy vonszolja magát, amilyen sebességgel befutott az állomásra.

Gilbert a pillantásával intette mozdulatlanságra Ludwigot. Mesterkélt tartózkodással köszönte meg Elának a leveleket. Ludwig a tapasztalt rejtőzködő kétszínűségét csak a tegnapi események ismeretében vette észre. Elán látványosabbak voltak a jelek, de vele szemben Ludwig elkövette azt a hibát, hogy a származásbeli különbségek miatt egyszerűen levegőnek nézte a nőt.

Ha Ela nem szeretné Gilbertet, akkor nem mosolyogna rá így, főleg nem akkor, amikor a kedvese nem is őt nézi, hanem a leveleket pörgeti, végig a feladók nevét olvasva. Ludwig elfordult és egy pillanatra elszégyellte magát, amiért ki akarja használni a rögös útra tévedt szerelem adta lehetőséget.

De csak egy pillanatra.

– Jézus ereje – meredt Gilbert az egyik borítékra. – Az a nyálkás zongorabuzi megint írt.

Közvetlen utána jóval vidámabban hozzátette, hogy a francia és a spanyol barátja is írt, ebből Ludwig arra következtetett, hogy rá innentől kezdve tényleg nincs semmi szükség.

– Ha van egy darab papírod, felírom az elérhetőségemet.

Találkozott a pillantásuk. Látta Gilbert szemében felcsillanni a hitetlenséget. Ezek szerint sejti, hogy ha lesz is egy címe, nem sokáig írhat rá. Ludwignak semmi oka nem volt a meglepettségre – éppen tegnap mesélte el csodálatos anyagi helyzetét, Gilbert pontosan tudja, hogy hamarosan kirakják a berlini lakásából, akkor pedig nem lesz hová küldeni a leveleket.

– Kinek hoztam vendéget! – tárta ki az ajtót trillázva Feliks. Meglátta Ludwigot és felnevetett: – Oh, úgy látom, ma megint roppant társasági ember vagy, Gilbercica!

Ludwig derékból fordult a lengyel felé. Ela roppant kulturáltan felröhögött, Gilbert pedig látványosan hányást imitált. Az ajtón belépő férfi arisztokratikus fintorral meredt bejelentőjére és a védjegyévé vált véletlen szándékossággal messzebb lépett tőle.

Ludwig földbe gyökerezett lábbal meredt rá. Egyszerre elfogyott a szobában az oxigén. Ismét úgy érezte magát, mint évekkel ezelőtt, mikor a nagykorúságtól megrészegült ifjúnak a világ az arcába vágta, hogy még nem is olyan felnőtt és független, mint ő azt gondolja. A szégyen fagyos lehelete perzselte a bőrét.

Roderich éppen fel akarta tenni a kis kofferét az ajtó melletti komódra, mikor észrevette őt. Azonnal ráismert Megtört a mozdulata, az aktatáska vasalt sarka koppant a fán. Roderichet zavarba hozta a hiba, ami miatt egy pillanatra minden szem őrá szegeződött. Ludwigban ekkor tudatosult, hogy a másik három eddig vidáman trécselt és észre se vették, hogy ők ketten kiszakadtak a világból. Ez a léggömb most kipukkadt.

A beálló csöndet Feliks törte meg – a kínos pillanatokról motyogott valamit és rájuk csukta az ajtót. Az osztrák összerezzent. Megköszörülte a torkát és enyhe főbiccentéssel köszöntötte:

– Ludwig.

Mindig így üdvözölte. Amennyire elveszettnek érezte magát, az ösztöneire hagyatkozott, amik a régi beidegződésnek megfelelően válaszoltak: összecsapta a bokáját, majdhogynem katonásan, és kissé meghajolt.

– Roderich.

– Nocsak, ti ketten ismeritek egymást? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Gilbert.

– Futólag – mordult fel az osztrák.

Gilbert értőn áh-zott, Ludwig pedig úgy csinált, mintha ezzel az egy szóval nem taposta volna a földbe minden maradék önbecsülését.

– Egyébként fene a pofádat – folytatta Gilbert oda sem figyelve. – Még nem volt időm felkészülni.

– Küldtem levelet, hogy jövök.

– Havazás és miegyéb. Nagyjából két perccel előtted ért ide.

Feltartotta a borítékot. Most, hogy tudta, kitől érkezett, Ludwig is ráismert. Igen, évekkel ezelőtt éppen ilyen borítékok érkeztek hozzá is, benne hasonlóan finom levélpapírral, melyet megtöltöttek Roderich szálkás, művészien rajzolt betűi. Vagy a papírt illatosította, vagy szárított virágszirmokat szórt a borítékba, így minden levelének virágillata volt, mely órákig megült a helyiségben. Azóta a búzavirág, a jázmin és a narancsvirág illatáról Roderich jut az eszébe.

Kényelmetlen érzés futott végig a gerincén. Mit keres itt az osztrák? Vajon a bátyjával ugyanolyan illatosított leveleket küld, mint neki régebben? Idegesen pillantott Gilbertre, aki néhány gyors mozdulattal összesöpörte a kottáit egy kupacba.

– Nem tehetek arról, hogy milyen katasztrofális az infrastruktúra ebben az országban – horkantott Roderich. – És igen, az utazás rémes volt, köszönöm kérdésed.

– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a nyafogásodra.

_Tegeződnek?_ Ami fontosabb, Roderich képes tegezni valakit?

– Inkább értékelnéd, micsoda áldozatokra vagyok képes – forgatta a szemét Roderich. Felkattintotta a bőröndjét.

– Pontosan tudom, hogy csak a pénzért csinálod – fintorgott Gilbert.

Ludwig elképedten figyelte a jelenetet. Gilbert előhalászott néhány bankót a tárcájából, amikért cserébe két kötet kottát kapott Roderichtől.

– Kottafutár lettél? – meredt az osztrákra.

– Jobb, mint hamiskártyásnak lenni – vágott vissza.

– Csak akkor csalok, ha a partnereim is – rántotta meg a vállát.

– Akkor hogy nyerhetsz mindig?

Mereven nézett a másikra, aki összehúzott szemöldökkel, rosszallóan meredt rá a szemüvege mögül. Felemelte a kezeit és megmozgatta az ujjait.

– Két ügyes kéz és némi szerencse. Meg egy adag blöff.

– Ha tudom ezt a trükköt, akkor most Francis lógna nekem száz márkával – szúrta közbe Gilbert szárazon. – Majd elhívlak, amikor megint ideeszi őket a fene, nem igaz, hogy mindig én vagyok az, akit megkopasztanak.

– Szerintem az a pókerarcod miatt van – jegyezte meg Ela.

– Mi a baj a pókerarcommal?

– Talán az, hogy nincs olyanod? Az öcsédével csak annyi a gond, hogy folyton abban létezik.

Ludwig hümmögött. Roderich Gilberthez fordult:

– Öcséd?

Gilbert széles karmozdulattal Ludwig felé intett. Roderich szörnyülködve meredt az albínóra.

– Te Aldrich unokája vagy? _Te?_

– Nem is mondtad, hogy ismerted az öreget.

– Miért mondtam volna? Azt hittem, csak névrokonok vagytok.

– Csak voltunk, Opa azóta felvette a néhai nevet.

– Oh. Részvétem.

– Nem szükséges, azok alapján, amit a drága Ludi mesélt, egyikünknek sem szakad meg a szíve miatta.

Roderich szeme megvillant.

– Ezek szerint mégis összevesztetek? – érdeklődött gúnyosan.

Ludwig nem volt hajlandó válaszra méltatni. Csak állt, dacosan felszegett fejjel, mert válaszolni nem tudott, ha viszont most elmegy, azzal beismeri a vereségét.

– Jé, te tudod, hogy miért rúgta össze a port az öreggel? – csodálkozott Gilbert. – Képzeld, azt mondja, rám hagyott mindent. Az év vicce. Utált engem, mint a bűnt.

– Hogy őszinte legyek, nem vagyok meglepve.

Gilbert eleresztette a füle mellett a kérdést. Helyette átkarolta Roderich vállát, mire ő kihúzott háttal megmerevedett.

– Mondd csak, kedves Roderich, te mégis miért tagadnál ki egy olyan fiút, mint a mi drága Ludwigunk? – érdeklődött joviálisan.

Ludwig figyelmeztető pillantást vetett Roderichre. Az osztrák ajka gonosz mosollyal felfelé görbült.

– Nem is tudom, talán egy pár hónapos viszony egy férfival szerintem elég hangsúlyos indok.

– Hogy mi?

Roderich kibújt Gilbert karja alól, és fel sem nézve, mintegy mellékesen mesélte el:

– Tettem egy szigorúan zenei kirándulást Berlinben három évvel ezelőtt. A zene megfelelő volt, a társaság – intett Ludwig felé – vállalható. Szerencsére kedves testvéröcséd a társaságban közel sem olyan diszkrét, mint a kártyaasztalnál, így kénytelen voltam még az utolsó koncert előtt távozni. A _Benvenuto Cellini_t azóta sem láttam vállalható feldolgozásban.

– Igazán sajnálom, hogy ez a legnagyobb fájdalmad az ügy kapcsán – mondta Ludwig fagyosan.

– Oh, nem, a legnagyobb fájdalmam az, hogy hiába tudtad, hogy nem tudsz kimászni a magad ásta gödörből, azért kapásból megtagadtál velem mindennemű ismeretséget.

Szárazon nyelt egyet.

– Én… nem akartam, hogy Opa gyűlöljön. Nem akartam, hogy elfajzott korcsnak tartson.

– Ezért forog közszájon a nevem a berlini magasabb körökben? Igazán köszönöm.

– Évek óta nem voltál Berlinben! – csattant fel Ludwig. – Az egyetlen, akire emlékeznek, az én vagyok.

– Megszakad érted a szívem.

– _Miattad_ utasítottak ki az összes jó nevű klubból! _Miattad_ nem nem kaphatok hivatali állást és _miattad_ nem mehettem haza!

Roderich végre szembefordult vele. Kemény és dacos volt, az álarca, akár a márvány. Soha nem sikerült mögé pillantania, csak akkor, amikor Roderich azt úgy akarta. Az övé volt az igazán tökéletes pókerarc.

– Ha képes lennél társaságban csak feleolyan diszkrét lenni, mint a kártyaasztalnál, nem tartanánk itt.

– Ácsi – lépett közéjük Gilbert. – Itt álljunk meg. Ela, szerintem Rodinak szüksége van némi friss levegőre, légy szíves, zárd ki az istállóba.

Roderich élesen beszívta a levegőt. Gilbert megdörgölte a halántékát és Ludwighoz fordult, méla undorral, amit ő már régen ismert. Hiába parancsolt rá ólomsúlyú lábaira, hogy mozduljanak, vigyék ki őt innen és ha nem jön a vonat, akkor meg se álljanak Berlinig, de nem tudott mozdulni. Dacosan felszegte az állát.

– Most komolyan? Képes voltál összeszűrni a levet _ezzel?_

Az osztrák közbe akart vágni, de Ela elkapta a karját.

– Erre tessék, uram. Egy pillanat és megkérem Felikset, hogy állítsa a karosszékét az ablak mellé. A szokásos kapucinert óhajtja?

Roderich ellenkezni akart, de Ela egy gőzgép erejével húzta maga után. Kávékról és teákról szőtt csacsogását félbevágta a becsukódó ajtó.

A beálló csend Ludwig régi ismerőse volt. Ikertestvére annak, amikor a nagyapja kérdőre vonta, hogy milyen kapcsolatban áll Edelstein báróval. Azonban azóta eltelt három év, a kávéházakban és csehókban eltöltött esték, a suttogások, amiket hallva eleinte elszaladt, később azonban megtanulta, hogyan eressze el őket a füle mellett, megkeményítették a szívét.

– És ha igen? – vetette oda.

Gilbert csalódottan lehajtotta a fejét.

– Annyi sok szép fiú van ebben az országban, pont ezt a nyomorult osztrákot kellett kiszúrnod? Mi a fenét ettél rajta? Nekem elég ránézni erre a nyálkás csigára, hogy hányingerem legyen!

Meglepődött.

– Hogy mondod, kérlek?

– Tán nem beszéled a Hochdeutsch-ot? – fakadt ki. – Edelstein! Az a nyavalyás! Te jó isten, ezt elképzeltem és soha nem fogom tudni kiverni a fejemből. Fúj.

– Várj, neked most nem azzal van bajod, hogy én… hanem hogy ő…

– Igen, igen, azt értem, hogy rossz lóra tettél és nagyapa emiatt utál, de basszus! Eddig is tudtam, hogy Rod hót buzi, rólad is megvoltak a sejtéseim, de azt hittem, hogy ennél egy kicsit jobb ízlésed van. Már bocsánat. – Csípőre tette a kezét. – Rod egy hisztis kis pöcs.

– Az igaz – ismerte el. – És valószínűleg tovább készülődik reggelente, mint a hőn imádott főhercegnéje.

Még mindig nem értette, mi történik, de a bensője mintha… felengedett volna. Az viszont váratlanul érte és önkéntelenül hátralépett, mikor Gilbert poroszosan üdvözölte és derékból meghajolt.

– Elnézésedet kérem – mondta, még mindig a földet nézve. – Ez tényleg olyasmi, amit az ember nem szívesen mondd el másoknak. Hiba volt gyanakodni rád.

– Téged… nem zavar?

Gilbert felegyenesedett és elvigyorodott. Ludwig toporgott. Nem volt ő ahhoz szokva, hogy az emberek csak így mosolyogjanak rá!

– Kérlek. Feliks és Ela mérföldekről kiszagolja azokat, akik… nos, a maguk neme iránt táplálnak gyöngédebb érzelmeket. Aztán meg, az egyik cimborám, Antonio, szintén a férfiak társaságát kedveli. Francis pedig… – megakadt és hümmögött. – Maradjunk annyiban, hogy nem akarom tudni, mit művel ráérő óráiban.

A folyosón történt affér elegendő bizonyosságot adott Ludwignak; Gilbert a hölgyeket kedveli. Elképesztő. Ludwig soha nem találkozott még olyannal, aki a társadalmilag elfogadott normáknak megfelelt, de azoknak az elveiben ellentmondott. Felüdítette a lehetőség. A tény, hogy van valaki ezen a széles világon, aki nem veti meg. Ráadásul ez a valaki vér a véréből.

– Ki vele, hogy is volt ez az egész sztori Rodival? Úgy… nagyon részletesen nem kell belemenned, de nagy vonalakban vázold már fel, légy szíves.

Megremegett a bensője. Nem akartak jönni a szavak. Gilbert leültette, adott neki egy csésze teát, de ettől nem lett jobb. Csak dadogott. Gilbert megkérdezte, hogy akkor könnyebb-e, ha elfordul. Ludwig hülyeségnek találta az ötletet. Nagy levegőt vett, megerősítette magát, és dadogott tovább. Remélte, hogy csak az elején lesz összefüggéstelen massza az egész, de a közepén se lett jobb. A végére meggyőzte magát, hogy a tőmondatokban való közlés éppen elég. Elvégre addigra szentül meg volt róla győződve, hogy ő a világ legmegátalkodottabb teremtménye. Gilbert volt olyan kedves és nem vágott közbe, ellenben végig őt nézte. Ludwig érezte magán a tekintetét, még úgy is, hogy nem mert ránézni. Félt, hogy azzal csak sót szórna a beszédtől felszakadt sebekbe.

Egy biliárdszalonban találkoztak először. Ludwig éppen belépett a férfikorba, hitt a saját szabadságában. Hitt benne, hogy a nagykorúsága elég ahhoz, hogy bírja az italt. Mint kiderült, ahhoz egy kicsit több tapasztalat kell – erre szert tett azóta, még ha nem is büszke rá. Még mielőtt teljesen lehetetlenné tette volna magát, Roderich volt olyan kedves és kimentette. Reggel, miközben Ludwig egy hideg vizes tömlővel a fején heverészett Roderich kanapéján és próbált nem meghalni a másnaposságtól, beszélgettek.

– Volt egy kedvese – fejezte be Ludwig. – Egy svájci, hogy fegyverkereskedő vagy katona, arra nem emlékszem, csak arra, hogy köze volt a fegyverekhez. Szerették egymást, aztán a svájci hazament és eljegyzett egy nőt. Küldött neki egy levelet, hogy soha többé ne keresse.

– Az kellemetlen.

– Kérlek, ne add tovább. Roderichnek megvan a maga baja, nem kell, hogy közszájon forogjon, hogyan törték össze a szívét.

Gilbert úri becsületszavát adta, hogy hallgat.

– Amikor Berlinbe jött, még nem gyógyult ki belőle teljesen. Később azt mondta, hogy első blikkre hasonlítottam arra a svájcira. Én meg… talán csak örültem, hogy találtam egy magamfajtát.

A végén felvitte a hangsúlyt, kérdést varázsolva a kijelentésből. Lassan elvörösödött, ami nem kerülte el a bátyja figyelmét.

– Ludwig – nógatta.

Lehunyta a szemét és hosszan sóhajtott.

– Nem akartam… teljesen tapasztalatlanul odaállni.

– Ah.

– Volt az a fiú… nem tudom, hogy ismered-e őket. Találkoztál Vargassal? Nagyapa cimborája, Olaszországból.

– Emlékszem rájuk. Feliciano? – Ludwig összerezzent a név hallatán. Gilbert pillantása ellágyult. – Mikor találkoztál vele utoljára?

– Öt éve – sóhajtott. – Az utolsó levelet akkor kaptam tőle, mikor nagyapával végleg összevesztünk.

Gilbert vállon veregette.

– Nem sokat segít, ha azt mondom, hogy egy kirándulás Olaszországba nem fog neked megártani, igaz?

– Minden vágyam most Olaszországba menni – horkantott. – Ő gyakran költözött. Abban se vagyok biztos, hogy még mindig az-e a címe, mint volt.

– Ez csak kifogás! – legyintett Gilbert.

Ludwig a szemét forgatta. Végül is, mi akadályozza meg őt abban, hogy végigjárja a korábbi címeket és a rég kapott levelek írója után érdeklődjön? Elvégre Olaszország csak a katolicizmus otthona, biztosan tárt karokkal fogadnák őt. Nem akarja ilyen atrocitásnak kitenni Felit. Jobbat érdemel ennél.

– Mert lehet – dörmögte Gilbert –, lehet, hogy Romano Vargassszal évek óta levélben sakkozunk. Az is lehet, hogy kedves Romano tud neked címet adni.

Jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett rá. Ludwig nem kapott levegőt.

Úgy érezte, mintha kiszaladt volna a lába alól a talaj. Hálás volt, amiért ül – a világ fordult egyet körülötte, bizonyára elesett volna, ha áll. Elvégre az egyensúlyérzék nagyon fontos. És milyen badarságok szaladgálnak a fejében most, hogy igazából semmi nem áll az útjában! Természetesen a félelmet kivéve, hogy mi történik, ha az érzelmei egyoldalúak.

Megkockáztatott egy félős pillantást Gilbertre.

– Mondanám, hogy elkísérlek, de nem igazán mehetek el innét.

És hirtelen beugrott a gondolat, ami tegnap az elméje határmezsgyéjén bóklászott.

– De nagyapa meghalt. – Üres pillantást kapott válaszul. Kiegyenesedett. – Gilbert, nagyapa meghalt. Senki nem tarthat vissza. Oda mész, ahová akarsz.

Hallotta a koppanást a túloldalon. Gilbert elképedt.

– Basszus, ez eszembe se jutott. Basszus. – A hajába túrt és vagy háromszor megismételte. – És azt hittem, hogy van eszem.

Ezúttal rajta volt a sor, hogy vállakat veregessen.

Gilbert lelkesen ugrott fel a kanapéról.

– Ha! Akkor jól lelépek, de úgy, hogy bottal üthetik a nyomomat! Kese! Rodi meg megnézheti magát! Tudod, mikor fogok ezután találkozni vele? Soha! Kesese!

Nem tudott nem mosolyogni a bátyja lelkesedésén. Az idióta nevetése ezen egészen sokat dobott.

A mosolya megremegett, mikor Gilbert igazán felfogta, mit is mondott neki az imént, és a túlcsorduló érzelmeitől reszketve a nyakába borult.

Vége

Utóhatások, mert megérdemeljük:

Aldrich Beilschmidt a birtokainak kb. 90%-át pénzzé tette, azt pedig elverte minden veszteségesnek tűnő vállalkozás támogatására, ami a környéken beindult. Arra nem gondolt, hogy a sütőpapírt gyártó cég esetleg sikeres lehet és pont abban az évben válik nyereségessé, hogy ő meghal. Arra sem gondolt, hogy idősebbik unokája olthatatlan vonzalmat érez minden, gépolajat igénylő eszköz iránt, ami miatt arra vetemedik, hogy szerez egy gépészmérnöki végzettséget. Meg arra se, hogy a sütőpapír-gyártásból szerzett részesedésből épít egy autógyárat és jól meggazdagszik.

Ludwig eleinte nem értette, hogy a bátyja mit eszik a gépeken. Pár évvel később, mikor már kezdte igazán kínosnak érezni, hogy apanázsból él, belekukkantott, hátha tud segíteni. Gyorsan ráérzett az ízére, de őt a föld helyett inkább a levegő mozgatta meg.

Gilbert és Ela összeházasodott. Első gyermekük, Julchen születése mindkettejük számára kemény volt: Gilbertet lesújtotta, hogy a lánya örökölte a betegségét, Ela pedig kijelentette, hogy akkor lesz még egy gyerekük, ha Gilbert szüli meg, de akkor legyenek hármasikrek. Levente születése már könnyebb volt, bár Ela végigpanaszkodta mind a kilenc hónapot.

És Feli, drága Feli. Ludwig élete legjobb döntése volt hagyni, hogy Gilbert szervezze meg az utat a szanatóriumból haza. Nem kizárt, hogy minden átszálláskor megpróbált meglógni, mikor megtudta, hogy a Beilschmidt-birtok helyett Rómába tartanak. Az sem kizárt, hogy Gilbert számolt ezzel a lehetőséggel, és egy ponton csatlakozott a kompániához Francis és Antonio. A végén Ludwig csak azért ment el Felihez, hogy a szerenád-ötleteket durrogtató, és azoktól teljesen belelkesült útitársai ne rontsák el azt a kevés esélyét, ami volt. Természetesen teljesen feleslegesen aggódott.

Évtizedekkel később, mikor az első világháború elején az állam magánosította az autógyárat és Ludwig tulajdon tervei alapján épült repülők lőtték egymást a fejük felett, együtt emigráltak Dél-Amerikába.


End file.
